The Only Thing To Love
by ChineseGirl101
Summary: Fate's heart was broken on the day she was going to confess to Nanoha, but not for the reason you would think. With the help of her best friend, she tries again, but her already broken heart was shattered. Unable to take the pain any longer, she goes to college abroad with her best friend. This is a story told through the eyes of an OC Character.( I suck at summaries) Enjoy!XD
1. Prologue

Chapter 1:

I woke to the pleasant smell of bacon and eggs frying in the kitchen. I laid there in my bed, too exhausted to get up, due to the little to no sleep I had gotten. When I finally looked at the clock, I immediately got up to get ready for school, already wide wake. I hastily thrown on some clothes and ran into the bathroom to make myself look at least a little decent, before running down the stairs for the front door. On my way past the kitchen, I yelled out a greeting to my parents before putting on my shoes and running out the door. I made a mad sprint for the bus stop and when I was close enough, I yelled out to whoever was listening to stop the bus from leaving.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally got on the bus. During the whole ride to school, I just looked out the window, daydreaming about nothing in particular. Just as I was nodding off into a much needed nap, the intercom called that we are arriving at TSAB Academy, my school. I groaned and slowly made my way out of the bus.

As I slowly made my way toward the school entrance, I spotted something(or should I say someone) that made a huge grin appear on my face. There, at the school gates, stood a very nervous looking Fate Harlown. As I got close enough, I greeted her cheerfully, my past tiredness already gone,

" Yo Fate! How are you this fine morning?!" I flashed her my trade mark grin.

Fate answered with a quiet, " I'm alright." instead of the usual(and cheerful), "Great! How about you Lulu."

When I was about to ask her what was bothering her, I noticed the banquet of flowers being clutched tightly in her right hand. The wheels in my brain instantly started turning and a huge grin split across my face.

Noticing the grin I was currently sporting on my face and the knowing look I was giving her, she turned a dark shade of crimson.

"Who in the world is awesome enough be able to convince you to confess your feelings to you know who when I couldn't do it,even after...oh, I don't know...4 years!?"

Just as she was about to answer, we heard girls squealing and awing at something we can't see. Fate and I were so engrossed in our conversation that we didn't know the crowd that was gathering a few yards away from us.

Fate and I decided to finish our talk later and see what all the commotion was about. As we got closer, I could make out two people, one male and one female, at the center of a group of squealing girls. In the corner of my eye, I saw the group of girls that I we usually hang out with. I immediately grabbed Fate's hand and strolled quickly toward them. As we got close enough, I yelled out,

"HEY GUYS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

Suzuka, Arisa, and Hayate turned toward my voice and motioned for us to go over to them. As we got closer to them, I finally understood what was happening. In the center of the circle was Fate's long time crush, Nanoha Takamachi, being confessed to by none other than Yunno Scrya, the most popular guy at school.

Before I could hear Nanoha's answer, Fate bolted from the scene. Without a second thought I ran after her, knowing that Hayate will me fill me in later. By the time I caught up with her, I was too out of breath to even speak. Coincidentally, we ended up on the roof, where Fate first fell in love with Nanoha.

Before I could get even a single word out, Fate burst out in laughter. I was confused, but before I could even ask, Fate spoke,

"How stupid of me to think that I even stood a chance! Nanoha is smart, athletic, beautiful, and kind. Of course she would have other people who liked her romantically other than me. I can't believe I let Alicia-nee talk me into this! Why did I think for even for a second that Nanoha would love me back! I am such a fuckin...!?"

Before Fate could finish her sentence, I closed the distance between us and slapped her. I was angry. How could she say this about herself!?

"Fate, you're not a fucking idiot! You are the kindest, sweetest, and most gentle girl I have ever met! Anyone can see that. If Nanoha isn't willing to love you, then there are others who are. You will meet girls just as wonderful or even more wonderful than Nanoha, so please don't cry. I promised your family I would take care of you and I don't plan on breaking that promise."

After I said all that, Fate gave me a small smile, a real smile that reached her eyes.

After Fate calmed down enough, we went to class. The rest of the day went by in a blur and before I knew it, I was back in my room. I changed and laid down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling wondering what I can do to help my best friend.

During dinner, I told my parents about what happened at school today and when I asked them if there was something I could do to help Fate, they sighed and said,

"Joyce, we know you really care about Fate and really wants to help her, but this time you will have to let Fate think for herself. She isn't the broken little 11-year-old girl we found in the park 7 years ago anymore, sweetie."

That night I laid in bed, wondering about what would happen to Fate and me in the future. Will we find love and happiness or will we have our hearts broken and live in despair?

Those were the questions I had, but the last thought I had before falling asleep was,

 _I wish that Fate, the kindest and most gentle girl I know, will find happiness because nobody in the world deserve it more than she does._

 **A.N. Please R &R. This is my first story so go easy on me with the criticizism. There will be many OC charcters in the future, so if you want to see in particular kind of charcter or name please PM me. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **See Ya Next Time!**


	2. Future Plans

I woke up to the sound of someone running in the hallway. I heaved a tired sigh when I remembered the events from yesterday.

As I was about to nod off, my bedroom door slam open and a really excited blond girl ran inside and jumped on the bed, narrowly missing me.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing, ELAINE! Are you trying to kill me!?"

"Sorry onee-chan, I just wanted to wake you up!"

"I don't need you to wake me up, I could've done that myself. Plus, we don't have school today."

" I know that, but don't we have to meet up with Fate and Hayate-chan today?"

I groaned and fell back onto the bed. I totally forgot about the plans I made for today. After laying there for a few minutes, I shooed my sister out of my room so I can get changed. I put on some loose, form fitting jeans and a white t-shirt.

When I got downstairs, Elaine was waiting on the couch. She wore a white skirt with a yellow t-shirt. I told her to go grab a jacket incase it got chilly before grabbing my own and putting on some sneakers. I grabbed the spare keys to the house and waited outside for Elaine. When I heard the door open and then close, I started to walk in the direction of the cafe, knowing that Elaine will catch up soon.

As we headed toward our destination, Elaine started humming. It was a soft and beautiful sound that calmed my nerves. I always loved when Elaine sang and I will surely miss it when I go to college next year. I closed my eyes so I can fully enjoy the melody when I realized something.

"Hey, Elaine. I can't help but noticing that you and Hayate have been spending a lot of time together recently. Not to mention, you seem very happy. Is there anything going on between you two?"

At that, Elaine's body seem to freeze before answering in a nervous voice,

"What if there is? Will you go home and tell mom and dad? Why do you even care!?"

"Waoh there, calm down sis. I didn't mean it like that!"

I gave Elaine a few minutes to calm down before saying anything else.

"You know, I can't believe you wouldn't tell me you and Hayate were dating! I'm your sister, for goodness sake!"

"...I..I'm...s..sorry. I thought you would think I'm disgusting, since you're always so perfect."

When I heard that, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Elaine, you are the last person on Earth I would think would call me perfect. I mean, seriously, we live together! Plus, why would I think that is disgusting. No matter how much we argue, you are still my precious little sister."

Elaine seem to brighten up at that. She gave me a smile that I haven't seen in years that put this sparkle in her eyes. She seemed so happy.

"Thank you. I love you Lulu-Oneechan"

"Love ya, too sis! Now let's hurry and get to the cafe. You know how impatient Hayate can be."

The rest of the walk to the cafe was made in comfotable silence. When we finally made it to the cafe, Elaine quickly opened the door before running and jumping into Hayate's lap. I sat down beside Fate soon after.

"So Hayate, I see that you have taken my precious little sister away from me."

At that, Hayate became very serious. All her usual playfulness seem to vanish.

"So I have Joyce. What will you do about it?"

"I want you to stay away from my sister. You cannot go anywhere near her unless I am there. Do you understand me?"

Elaine gave me a questioning look, but before she could say anything, Hayate spoke up,

"I am sorry, Joyce. I won't let you take Elaine away from me. I loved her the day we met, I love her now, and I will love her 'til the day I die. I simply cannot live without her."

We glared at each other for a moment before I broke into a grin and said,

"Well said, Hayate. I hope you will stay true to what you just said because if don't and hurt my precious little sister in any way, I will personally escort you to hell."

Hayate grinned at that and her usual playfulness returned.

"You bet! Now, since everything is settled, lets order something to eat!"

While Hayate and Elaine are orderig the food, I turned to toward Fate, who just sat quietly during our conversation.

"Hey, Fate! How are you doing? You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look very well to me."

Before Fate could say anything else, Hayate and Elaine walked over, each carrying two trays of food.

"So, what are you guys talking about?"

"They're probably talking about the incident that happened at school yesterday."

"What incident?"

"...OUCH! What was that for?!"

Before Hayate could say anything, I threw my spoon at her head and sent her a glare. Caught by surprise, Hayate was unable to dodge the spoon flying towards her head. After seeing the expression I have on, she immediately shut up. As I was about to tell my sister off, Fate spoke up.

"It's alright, Lulu. You can tell Elaine what happened, Hayate."

"Why can't you tell me, Fate?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly there the entire time."

"Oh, okay. Go ahead, Hayate-chan, I'm listening."

"Alright, here it goes,"

 _****Flashback( **Hayate's POV** )****_

 _I met up with Arisa and Suzuka on the way to school and waited at the school gates for Nanoha. When Nanoha arrived, we exchanged greetings and headed toward the school building. When we were halfway to the school building, a very smug looking Yunno Scrya came over to us with two of his 'friends' following close behind him._

" _Good morning Nanoha-san."_

" _Good morning, Yunno-kun. Do you need something from me?"_

" _As a matter of fact, I do."_

 _Out of nowhere, Yunno pulled out a banquet of flowers and got down on one knee._

" _Nanoha-san, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Your beauty caught my attention the moment I saw you..."_

 _I tuned out most of the things ferret-face was saying and looked on with disdain. I was brought out of my thoughts, when I heard,_

" _HEY GUYS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"_

 _I turned to look for the person who asked the question and spotted Joyce running toward us with Fate following close behind. When I saw Fate, I, along with Arisa and Suzuka, tried to signal for Joyce to stop Fate from seeing what's happening. However, Joyce took it as a motion for them to come closer._

 _Just when Yunno asked Nanoha to be his girlfriend, I saw Joyce realize what was going on and tried to stop Fate, but it was already too late. Fate was looking at the scene and from what I can see, her eyes were filled with sadness, remorse, and then resentment, before it became emotionless. Fate bolted from the scene before Nanoha reply and Joyce bolted right after her._

 _I turned back to the scene that was happening and felt a huge weight being put onto my shoulder when I heard Nanoha 's answer."_

" _...S..Sure..."_

 _****End of Flashback****_

 **Joyce's POV**

The whole table fell into a tense silence. A big part of me had hoped that Nanoha had rejected Yunno, but what Hayate just said crushed that hope instantly. When the silence became almost unbearable, Elaine spoke up,

" So the reason why Fate looks like a kicked puppy is because Nanoha-san is now Yunno-san's girlfirlfriend?"

"Yep! And what's worse is the fact that Fate was just about to confess to Nanoha, too."

At that, Fate instantly became a stuttering tomato and Hayate and Elaine's jaws hit the floor. A few seconds passed before Hayate asked,

"Who was able to convince you to confess to Nanoha? I know for a fact it is not Joyce, because she tried to for the past 7 years without succeeding even once!"

"...It..It was... It was Alicia-nee..."

"Of course, it was!"

"Before Hayate could further interogate Fate, I interrupted them,

"Okay, now that we are up to date, can we get back to the problem at hand?"

"Alright, sure!"

We all became silent as we thought of a solution to Fate's problem. I heard a gasp come from Hayate and waited for her to share her idea with us. As I waited, I could see the wheels in Hayate's head spinning. After a few more minutes, Hayate finally spoke up,

"I think Fate will still have a pretty good chance if she just tried to confess to Nanoha again."

"What do you mean? Didn't Nanoha just say yes to Yunno?"

"She did, but it took her a long time to answer. I think she only accepted it because she didn't want to embarrass Yunno in front of the whole school. You know how Nanoha can be."

"I guess you're right, but I don't know if Fate will be able to do it."

We fell back into a akward silence. Unable to stand the silence any longer, Hayate spoke up,

"So, what are you planning to do about college?"

I silently thanked Hayate for the change of topic and spoke up,

"I am planning to go to college in the US. I received a full scholarship to Massachusetts Institute of Technology(MIT). What about you, Hayate?"

"Well, I am planning to stay here in Japan and study at Tokyo University. This way I can visit Elaine often. And you Fate-chan?"

"I'm no sure yet. I received a sports scholarship to MIT and Tokyo University."

"If you **are** going to study abroad, where are you going to stay?"

"Good question, Hayate. I could either live on campus or stay with my cousins. They live about 10 minute way from the University. As for Fate, if she chooses to got to MIT, she will go where I go. My uncle said that he has 3 extra bedrooms at his house, so it would be no problem."

As we finished up our food, Hayate spoke up, getting ready to go,

"Hey, Joyce. Elaine and I will be leaving now. We are planning to go see a movie. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead."

Hayate grabbed Elaine's hand and excited ran out the door. I watched them until they disappeared around the corner. I sighed and turned to face Fate.

"Hey Fate, if you're free, why don't we head back to my place and just chill."

"Sure!"

We payed for our food and headed back to my house. On the way back home, I noticed that I felt happier now than when I just woke up this morning.

 **A.N. I am so sorry! I was so busy with exams that I forgot to update, but here it is! Please R &R**

 **In this chapter, I had Hayate talk about Yunno's confession in a flashback. I also added some detail as to what will and might happen in later chapters. For people who wanted to see this story in Nanoha's POV, I would like to apologize now, because sadly, that cannot happen in this story. Also, you can tell by this chapter that Hayate will be paired with an OC character. The reason for that is because I do not know whether to pair her with Ginga or Reinforce. To make up for that, I will include characteristics of both Ginga and Rein into Elaine. This story will have many OC characters along with most of the main cast. There will also be a lot of Yunno-bashing, obviously(isn't he just annoying).**

 **P.S. To clear things up, this story will be told in Joyce's POV. Her nickname is Lulu and the reason for that will be revealed very soon.**


	3. A Shattered Heart

I paced back and forth nervously as I waited for Fate in the abandoned classroom. Hayate sat nearby at her desk, texting Elaine. Hayate sighed and looked over at me.

"Why are you so nervous? It's not like you are the one who is confessing to the love of your life."

"HaHa. It's not funny, Hayate. I'm really worried about Fate. I don't want her to get hurt anymore."

"I know Joyce, but she isn't a little kid anymore. She knows how to take care of herself, so stop walking in cirlcles and sit down.. You're making me dizzy."

"Fine."

I sat down at the desk right next to the one Hayate's sitting at and thought of what led to this whole situation.

 _****Flashback****_

 _Fate, Hayate, and I were on the way to my place. We talked about about what happened in class today and, of course, Hayate and Elaine's last date. Apparently, Elaine started a tantrum when they were at the movies, for some stupid reason, and spilt soda and popcorn on the couple in front of them. They were kicked out of the theatre so they rented a movie and watched it at Hayate's place._

 _When I got home, my two younger brothers were arguing over who gets the last bottle of coke.(Stupid, I know) Jason, the older of the two, was giving a speech on why he shold be the one to drink the coke, while Brian, the younger one, just glared at him._

 _Fate and Hayate watched in amusement as I walked up to the arguing pair,took the coke off the table, and starting drinking it. Both Jason and Brian gaped at me as I drank. After finishing almost half of the bottle, I put the coke back on the table and smirked._

" _Is there something wrong, boys?"_

 _Both of them shook their head and left to go do something. When my brothers went out of sight, all three of us burst out in laughter. Man, they should've seen their faces._

 _I told Fate and Hayate to go to my room first, so I can find some snacks we could eat. When I went into my room, Hayate was going through my stuff, as usual, and Fate was getting ready to do some homework. I put the tray of food I was carrying on the table, and sat down._

" _So, Fate? You said you wanted to talk to us about something?"_

 _Fate stopped what she was doing and became silent. I can see in the corner of my eye that Hayate was listening even though she is still rummaging through my closet._

" _...I want to confess to Nanoha after the Graduation ceremony..."_

" _...What!?"_

 _Hayate and I both shouted out at the same time. We were confused. Fate looked so broken just a few days ago, and now she seems so confident as she tells what she is want to do._

" _Fate, are you serious?!"_

 _Fate nodded firmly. I looked toward Hayate and we both sighed. I really don't want Fate to get hurt again, but with the look Fate is giving me, I cannnot not stop her._

" _Fate, can you just tell me why you want to confess to Nanoha even after the 'incident'? Did Alicia talk you into this again?"_

" _No, Alicia-nee didn't talk me into this. I want to tell Nanoha my feelings because I want to. I feel like I would never be able to move on if I give up without even trying once."_

 _Hayate and I looked at each other and back at Fate before grinning from ear to ear. The next question came from Hayate._

" _So, how do you want us to help?"_

 _Fate looked up at us and grinned. She was happy. Really happy to have our support._

" _I want Hayate to get me a meeting alone with Nanoha after the graduation ceremony ends. Then I want both of you to saty in our classroom to wait for news. Got it?"_

" _Got it!"_

 _****End of Flashback****_

I sighed again and turned on my phone to look at the time.

"Ugh! It's been over half an hour and Fate's still not back!"

I could see that Hayate was getting irritated. When she finally had enough, she stood up and slammed her hand on the desk.

"That's it! Since you're so worried about Fate, here!"

Hayate rummaged through her bookbag looking for something. After a while, she took out something that looked like a speaker and handed it to me. I took it from her and examined it.

"What's this for?"

"I put a tiny, wireless microphone on Fate earlier today, so all you have to do is turn it on and you should be able to hear their conversation."

I stared at her in shock. How did I not notice a microphone on Fate this morning?! Ugh!

"You had this the whole time and you are just now giving it to me?"

Hayate shrugged and went back to texting my sister. I sighed and sat back down. I turned on the speaker before turning the volume to high. Very few people are still at school, most of them are either in the student council room or outside on the sport fields. Plus, I knew Hayate wanted to hear, too. I mean, why else would she put a microphone on Fate?

The speaker was silent at first. Then the room was filled with the sound of static. After a few minutes of adjusting the speaker, I heard the voice of Nanoha float through the room.

"Hey, Fate-chan! Hayate-chan said you have something to tell me?"

"...Yeah..."

"What is it?"

"...Nanoha-san..., I know you have a boyfriend right now, but I just want to tell you how much I love you. I know everything about this wrong, but I can't help it. Since the day I met you, I was amazed at both your beauty and kindness. I fell deeper and deeper in love with you as the days turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months, and the months turned to years. I love everything about you, from your beautiful saphire eyes to the way you blush. I especially love your smile. When you smile, your eyes sparkle with happiness and your face lights up. I want to be the one that makes you happy. I want to be the reason that you smile. Please, will you give me a chance?"

There was a silence. It was full of tension. I was unconsiously holding my breath. Refusing to breath until I know the answer. I looked over at Hayate, who seemed to be in the same state as me. Her phone was pushed to the side while she stared intently at the the speaker, waiting for the answer. I turned back to the black sound box and waited. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Nanoha answered.

"...Fate-chan...I'm sorry...I...I...just...can't..."

"...It's...It's...alright...But,...can you...tell me why...?"

I can hear the pain and sorrow in Fate's voice. I know she is trying hard not to cry right now. She sounded so little. It took me everything to refrain from bursting out the doors of the classroom and running to pull Fate into a hug. I turned back to the speaker when Nanoha answered.

"Fate-chan, I can assure you that it is not because you are a girl or that I have a boyfriend."

"Then, why?"

I heard Nanoha sigh before saying,

"Fate-chan, I really don't know what to say. I just don't feel that way towards you. I'm really sorry."

"...It's alright... At least my feeling were rejected instead of being denied. Thank you for your time and see you around, Nanoha-san."

I turned off the speaker. The room was silent. I slumped back in me seat and stared off into space. The event I feared most have happened. What do I do now? How should I help Fate? What can I do? What am I supposed to do? Those are the question running through my head right now and as tiring it is, I will need to find an answer to those questions, soon.

 **A.N. Hey everyone! Here is another chapter. I don't have much to say except...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! You can tell how serious I am because I spelled everything out. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **P.S. I do not own MGLN, just the plot. If I did, Nanofate would've been canon in the first season.**


	4. Decisions and New Friends

_Ugh! Why won't he just answer the call?!_ For the umpteenthI was trying to video call my cousin, Darren, in the US, but he wouldn't answer. I specifically told him that I was going to call him today at noon and he still haven't picked up and it's 3 o'clock!

I looked over to Fate who was quietly sitting on my bed reading. She was the reason why I am trying to call Darren right now.

 _****Flashback****_

 _Hayate and I sat quietly in the empty classroom waiting for Fate. After we turned off the speaker, I had gotten lost in my own thoughts. A lot of things were just spiraling in my head and I didn't know what to do. I was brought out of my reverie when I heard heavy foot steps quickly approaching the classroom._

 _The door bursted open, and standing there was a broken little girl that was trying her hardest not to break down into tears. My heart ached at the sight of Fate like that._

 _I ran to her and pulled her into an embrace. She clutched at my blazer as she finally let her tears out and sobbed into my shoulder. I said nothing because I knew that there is nothing I can say that will make her feel better. I hugged her tightly toward my body, silently telling her that I will be there for her and that I'm not going anywhere._

 _Hayate stood up and walked toward us. She said nothing as we were pulled into her embrace. Fate sobbed even louder, knowing that we will be there for her. That she won't have to get over her heart ache alone._

 _As Fate's sobbs quieted into hiccups, she looked up at us and apologized for acting like a child. Hayate and I just shook our heads and gave her a small and encouraging smile. I led Fate to a desk before sitting down myself._

 _We sat in silence for a while, letting Fate collect her thoughts._

" _I want to study abroad with you Lulu."_

" _WHAT!?"_

 _Did I hear it right? Am I hearing things? I looked over at Hayate to see if Hayate heard the same thing. She looked right back at me with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just heard either. Fate was still unsure of where to study yesterday and now she wants to go to MIT!?_

" _Why!? I mean it's not like I don't want you to come with me, but what made you decide on coming? You still didn't know what to do yesterday!"_

 _Fate looked over to Hayate and waited. I also turned to look at Hayate, who was confused as to why we were looking at her. A few moments passed before realization hit her and her eyes widened. We waited for Hayate to say something._

" _Fate wants to go to MIT because Nanoha and Yunno will be at Tokyo University next year."_

 _Fate nodded and turned back to me. It was then that I realized the reason why Fate wanted to confess to Nanoha today. If Nanoha had said yes today then Fate could've stayed and be with Nanoha, but since she had said no Fate also have the choice of studying abroad so she can get over the heart break._

" _Alright. I'll contact Darren when I get the chance."_

 _****End of Flashback****_

After a few more tries, Darren finally picks up. The screen flashed a few times before a very nervous looking blonde teenager appeared on the screen. His nervous sky blue eyes darted between me and something I could not make out.

"H..Hey Joyce... How are you doing?...Hehe..."

"How am I doing?! I tried to call you for past three hours, what do you think!?"

Darren nervously chuckled, trying to find an excuse.

"I went out with some friends and kind of lost track of time. When I saw it was almost 3, I quickly rushed home. I'm really sorry Joyce!"

I cracked a small smile, while watching him beg for forgiveness. It was just too easy to mess with him.

"It's fine. Now, stop apologizing."

"Thanks Joyce! So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot about!"

I had totally forgotten that Fate was in the room. I was so happy to see Darren. Because of exams, I hadn't seen ar talked to him since last year. I'm glad that he's still his usual cheerful self.

"Darren, how many rooms are still available at you house?"

"There are still two left. Cindy just called me a few days ago saying she will be using the third one. She got a partial scholarship to MIT."

""Awesome! I haven't seen Cindy in so long!"

"Yeah, I know right?! So why do you ask?"

"Because! Fate has decided to take the sports scholarship MIT offered her!"

"Really?! That's great! What made her decide on MIT? I mean, isn't Tokyo University just as hard to get into?"

"..."

"That is, if you don't mind me asking?"

I looked over to Fate, who had stopped reading to listen to our conversation. She was looking out the window, but I don't think she is looking at something in particular. Her gaze was dazed and unfocused. I could tell that she was lost in her thoughts, so I left her alone.

I turned back to my computer to see Darren looking at Fate with concern written all over his face. What a caring boy.

"It's not like I don't want to tell you, Darren. It's just very complicated right now. I promise I will tell you everyting once Fate is ready. Okay?"

"Alright! But you better tell me. I'm very serious here."

"Fine. Anyways, how's Angela and Allen?"

Before Darren can answer, I heard something crash and then a deep male voice cursing in the background. I raised an eyebrow at Darren and he just face palmed.

"Mind telling me what all that's about?"

"That! Was my friend. Apparently, he would need to work extra hours this week, again, to pay me back."

"So you actually have some friends. Why don't you introduce me?"

Before he can reply, a dirty, jet black haired boy walked through his bedroom door. From what I can see, the boy was at least 6 ft tall. He grinned at Darren apologetically, before looking at me through the screen.

"Hey Isaiah, what did you break this time?"

"A vase and a flower pot."

"You will be replacing those right?

"Yeah...well..."

I watched the interaction between them silently in amusement. Apparently this wasn't the first time the boy, whom I learned was Isaiah, had broken something.

"Anyways, I would like you to meet my cousin, Joyce."

"Yo!"

Through the screen I threw a mock solute at him before grinning. Isaiah looked at me before smiling.

"Hey! Nice to meet you!"

Before I could reply, Darren interrupted me.

"Since we're done with introductions, why don't we talk on another day. Isaiah and I have some work to finish."

"Alright, alright. But don't over work yourself. You still have a year left before college. Don't waste it."

"Okay. See ya!"

After Darren cut off the connection, I looked over a Fate who had fallen asleep on my bed. I stood up and stretched before walking over to her. I pulled a cover over her and thought.

' _This summer will be a very interesting one.'_

 **A.N. Here it is! I introduced two new characters her, as you can see. These two characters along with a few others will play a very important part in the story, so please pay attention! Hoped you enjoyed this and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **P.S. I don't own MGLN, just the**


	5. The Journey Begins

I was going over my mental check list to make sure I have everything. I was packing my bags and suitcases for the trip to Massachussetts. Darren called a few days ago to let me know that he already booked Fate and I tickets to Boston and that the empty rooms are ready for us to move into. The plane we're taking will take off at 7:30 tomorrow morning, so I have to get to bed early today.

I zipped up my suitcase and plopped down on my bed. I looked around at the room I have slept in for the past 15 years. Contained inside these beige walls were memories that I would never forget. I love this house dearly and I will surely miss it.

As I was about to dose off, my mother called for me from her room. When I walked into the room she shares with dad, she was sitting on her bed with a book in her hand. Even in her forties, she was beautiful. Her long ash blonde hair was tied in a loose bun, and her gentle, loving blue eyes looked up at me fondly when I walked in and sat down across from her. I could tell why my father fell in love with her.

My mother is half Asian and half American. The only ones that inherited her looks were Elaine and Brian. Brian has her beautiful blue eyes and dark brown hair while Elaine looked exactly like her with short ash blond hair and bright blue eyes. On the other hand, Jason and I look exactly like our father, with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

She took my hands gently and when I look at her face, I noticed how glossy her eyes had become.

"I know that I don't need to tell you to do your best 'cause you would've done it anyways. But what I do want to say is that I love and how proud I am of you. I know your father and I were always hard on you, but that was because we wanted you to be the best."

Even though I was convinced that I wouldn't cry, I just couldn't stop the tears from falling. I pulled her into an embrace and she cried with me.

"You don't know how much that means to me!"

When I finally calmed down, I saw my mothers face change from her previous look of joy into one of worry and concern. I gave her my full attention, knowing that the next thing she says will be very important.

"Joyce, did something happen to Fate? She has been acting like an abondaned puppy for the past week."

"She's fine. She's...just...u..umm...uuuh.."

As I try to make up an excuse, my mom gave me a knowing look. She knows I'm lying. When it comes to us lying to her, my mom has very little patience( _Meaning:No Patience At All!)_. A few tense moments passed before I sighed and gave her the less detailed explanation of Fate's situation that Hayate and I gave to Elaine.

As I explained everything to her, her expression was neutral and the only responses she gave me were either a nod or shake of her head. After I was done, she sat there quietly for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts.

"That explains a lot, but not everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did Fate decide to go to MIT?"

"That's...because both Yunno and Nanoha will be attending Tokyo University."

Her eyes widened and she looked at me for confirmation that she heard everything right. I nodded my head and looked at the book she was reading before I came in.

"I see."

I barely heard her response. But before I could say something, she looked up at me with her piercing blue eyes and searched my light brown ones. I don't know what she was looking for, but I knew she found what she was searching for when her eyes softened slightly.

"Sweetie, I know you love Fate like a sister. And you know I love Fate like my own daughter, right?"

I nodded my head, confused at where this converstaion was going.

"What I'm saying is that even if it pains you to watch Fate suffer through the heart ache, you have to let her overcome it using her own strengths. All you can to do is stay by her side and encourage her and nothing else."

"But...!"

As I start to protest, she holds up her hand and gave me a stern look. All protests were suddenly robbed from me as I looked into her unusually hard eyes.

"No buts! You know just as well as I do that this is the only way she can fully over come the pain."

"Yes, ma'm."

"Good! Now go to bed. You have to wake up 6 in the morning tomorrow, and I don't want you to stay up all night and possibly miss the flight!"

I nodded in confirmation and walked out the room, before closing the door. I turned on the lights when I went into my room to get ready for bed. I just knew that I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, considering I have thousands of thoughts going through my head since the conversation with my mom.

 _****Next Morning At the Airport****_

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. Last night my head was swimming with so many thoughts that I didn't fall asleep until 3 in the morning. I looked over at Fate who was leaning against me in the seat sleepily while we waited for our flight to be called.

I moved some of the silky blond hair out of her face and looked down at her fondly. I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes, recalling the day we met.

 _****Flashback****_

 _ **7 Years Ago**_

 _The autumn leaves crunched under my feet as I walked home from school. I had stayed after school for soccer practice until 6:30. My skin was flush from practice and my dark brown hair was tied back messily by a black ribbon. Locks of hair that had escaped the pony tail stuck annoyingly to my skin. Beads of sweat kept forming and dripping down my face no matter how hard I try to wipe at them. I had on shorts and a t-shirt. My jacket was wrapped around my waist and my backpack was hung over my shoulder._

 _The sun was setting and casted a orange hue onto everything around me. The leaves were wet from the rain shower this morning and glistened brightly in the fading light. The gentle breeze blew cool air over my exposed skin and relieved me of some of my body heat. I was unaffected by the cold air and rather enjoyed the tingling sensations it gives me._

 _Unlike many kids my age, autumn is my favorite season, rather than summer. I have many reasons for this. Not only is my birthday around this time of year, it is also when evrything around me slightly tainted in orange, my favorite, if not all. The clouds are so white and the sky is always so clear. At night, you can look up and see the stars shining so brilliantly down at us._

 _As I turned a corner and neared the park a few blocks away from my house, I heard someone crying. Wondering to myself to whether ignore the quiet sobs or go check it out, I decided on the latter. I followed the sound of the sobs and ended up near the swing sets. There, sitting on one of the benches, was a little girl around the same age as me._

 _Based on her long blonde hair that was tied into two twin pigtails, I can guess that she was not from around here. She was curled into a ball with her knees pressed tightly to her chest. Her sobs were muffled by her her arms and her head was rested on her forearms which covered most of her face._

 _I slowly approached the fragile girl, afraid that I will startle her. Since being sneaky wasn't my forte, the girl quickly noticed my presence. Her body tensed up when she lifted her head up and her beautiful eyes landed on me._

 _Her eyes flashed from one shade of red to the next in the fading light. Her eyes kept changing from a few shades lighter than crimson to a few shades darker than ruby, almost scarlet, but at the same time not quite. Her eyes held an amount of sadness that I didn't think was possible for such a beautiful girl her age._

 _I slowly approached her and when I reached out a hand to comfort her, she flinched away from the touch and her eyes widened in panic. I retracted my hand and tried talking to her in the softest and most gentle voice I can muster._

" _Hey, are you alright?"_

 _The question hung in the air for a few tense moments. After a while, she seemed to relax and answered in a quiet and timid voice._

" _No, I can't find my sister or new family."_

 _I smiled gently and held out a hand for her to take._

" _My house is only a few minutes away from here. Why don't you come with me and see if my parents can help you find your family."_

 _She nodded and placed her hand in mine. I helped her stand up and lead her to my house. We were half way there when I realized I forgot something._

" _By the way, what's your name?"_

" _...Fate..."_

" _Fate? That's a pretty name. My name is Joyce by the way, but most people call me Lulu."_

 _****End of Flashback****_

"Flight DL95 to Boston-Massachusetts, United States, now borading."

I was slowly awaken from my light nap when our flight was called. I shook Fate slightly and told her that it is time to go. We grabbed our bags and stood in line with the other paasengers waiting to board. ' _Who would've thought our meeting 7 years ago would lead to the situation we're in now?'_

 **A.N. Hey here the new chapter. I am so sorry for the delay! Today, I want to address 3 things in the A.N. and those are:**

 **#1: Reason why I was so late in updating. I had a writer's block. it was frustrating and even my friends couldn't help me. I was stuck on how I was going to develop the characters and how to reveal Fate's past. I finally thought it through this morning around 1 o'clock. It was sooooo exhausting!**

 **#2: Why so much OC-ness. Some people PMed me and others wrote reviews asking why there are so much OCs when the Nanoha franchise have so many characters if you count Nanoha Vivid, Innocent, and Force. My answer to them was that I didn't understand those characters as I do with the characters of Nanoha, Nanoha A's, and Nanoha Strikers. As much as I love Innocent, I just didn't know how to portray those characters and as for Vivid, I don't think the time is right to include some of those characters just yet. With original characters, I can alter their personalities so it fits with the roles I give them in the story, so the story flow along nicely.**

 **#3: Plans for Future chapters. In upcoming chapters, the story will be told in Joyce's AND Hayate's POV because Fate will be in Massachusetts and Nanoha would be in Tokyo. There will also be temporary pairings such as Fate x Ginga. This story will focus on 3 main pairings; Fate x Nanoha, Hayate x Elaine, and the last one will be a surprise!XD**

 **P.S. I don't own MGLN, just the plot.**


End file.
